Be Right Back
by Hetachiyoni
Summary: Stan and Kyle are 16 years old and everything seems to be fine in their world... until a terrible car accident lead Stan into coma. Two years later, Stan wake up with a few surprises around the corner. His world is no longer how it used to be. Would he be able to make up for lost time? K2 at the beginning, but that's definitely a Style fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys! A little introduction before beginning. It's the first fanfiction I've ever written so don't be too hard on me, please~ I also want to precise that English is not my native language in case you can't deduce it by the mistakes I'll may make in the future (or I've already made, who know) The beginning might be a little too cliché, but I wanted to post it anyway just to see if people like it and, if so, I'll continue._

_Pairing: K² at the beginning but definitely ending with Style._

_Raiting: T for the moment. Maybe M in the future. Who knows._

_Summary: Stan and Kyle are 16 years old and everything seems to be fine in their world... until a terrible car accident lead Stan into coma. Two years later, Stan wake up with a few surprises around the corner. His world is no longer how it used to be. Would he be able to make up for lost time? K² at the beginning, but that's definitely a Style fanfiction._

_Disclaimer. South Park belongs to its awesome creators: Trey Parker and Matt Stones._

* * *

><p>"Hey, dude, did you hear the last Teen Wave's song?" Stan asked, glaring at his red-headed friend from the corner of his eyes. Kyle rapidly glared back, raising a brow as the road continued to scroll by the windscreen.<p>

It was a rainy monday at South Park and, as every school day's morning, Stan came to pick up Kyle with his old truck since his friend didn't have a car himself. Sometimes he picked up Kenny too although the blond mostly prefered to take the bus, not wanting his friends to pity him. This morning, it was only Stan and Kyle sharing a car.

"You're still listening to that shit we were into, like, seven years ago?" Kyle broke the fresh-established silence.

Stan raised a brow in turn, half-taking is eyes off the road to face his friend. "You don't?" he asked. The two exchanged a long glare before Kyle started to shake his head slighly at Stan disappointed face.

"Of course, I do."

The ebony-haired boy's interrogative face changed into a smile, almost a laugh. "Then why are you asking?" Kyle only smirked to himself at the question, looking back at the road, apparently not determined to give a clear answer. Despite the fresh broken eye's contact, Stan kept looking at his friend, smiling for no apparent reason. Although Stan must be the one who knew the most about Kyle, his friend was still a big mistery for him sometimes.

"Look at the road, Stanley." Kyle called Stan back on Earth, still not looking at him, though. The ebony-haired boy chuckled at the mention of his full name, eventually coming back at the road. Kyle rarely called him that way, except when he was either angry or worried or just wanted to scold him for no reasons. Stan just guessed it was due to his "maternel side" – even though he would never call it that way in front of Kyle.

"Lay down, mom." Stan joked and it didn't take long for Kyle to retort with a punch in his friend's arm.

"Fuck you," he frowned however still smiling. "I want to make it to school in one piece. Can't you understand that?"

"So. Do you want to hear it?" Stan switched the subject.

"Hear what?"

"The song."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure."

"Then take the CD in the glove box." Stan said, making a lazy move toward the glove-box. Kyle rolled is eyes. What was up with Stan and this song? That's not like he couldn't wait for an other moment to make him listen to it, could he? Whatever. Kyle performed the move just to please his friend: he took the CD and pushed it into the CD player. Then again, he pushed a few butttons and settled himself back into his sit.

When no sound came out from the radio, Kyle frowned and tried pushing a few others buttons without success. "Doesn't work." he conclued after a few more attempts.

"What? It should work!"

"Maybe, but it doesn't," Kyle shighed. "That's okay, Stan, I'll listen to it later." Really, why was he being so stuborned so suddenly?

Seeing that his red-haired friend didn't try to do anything more to make the damn thing work, Stan frowned and started fiddeling the radio himself.

"Stan, seriously... Watch out the road." But Stan didn't listen and just continued fiddeling the radio just long enough for them to run into a truck.

* * *

><p>"My head... hurts." Where was he? Where did all those screams come from? And... was that an ambulance's siren he could hear? Kyle tried to open his eyes, but his view was all blurry and he couldn't see a thing because of a bright light in front of his eyes. "Is that heaven?" he asked himelf in an inaudible whisper.<p>

_What is his name?_

_Kyle Broflovski. _

He heard the friction of a pen against a piece of paper.

_How old his he?_

_16._

Another friction.

_Does he have any kind of medical containt?_

_H-He has diabet, _the voice stummered.

There was a short silence before the first voice spoke again.

_Fine. Who is the other one?_

_Stanley Marsh._

"Stan?" Kyle called silently although loud enough for the two women to hear.

"Bubeleh? Oh, thanks God you are awake!"

"Mom?" Slowly his eyes get used to the light as he saw his mother and an other woman – probably a nurse, judging from his uniform – looking fixedly at him. His mother eyes were damped. She must have cried. "Mom. Where am I? What happenned? I was with Stan a-and then..." As he tried to bring his memories together, something caught his eyes: a boy with dark hair he obviously knew laying on a stretcher next him... unconscious. Kyle needed a second to gather all the informations before the reality hit him_._ "Stan? Stan!" The red-headed boy tried to stand up as tears began to drop from his eyes. However, despite his efforts, this simple move felt harder than in his memories. His whole body seemed heavier and one of his arm refused to obey him as he tried his hardest to move off the stretcher.

"Keep him still!" the nurse, screamed at Kyle attempt. It didn't take too long for two men in white uniform to grip both Kyle's arms. Where them even there before? Kyle couldn't remember. His whole mind seemed like it was floating in jelly.

"Stan? Stan? Mom, why-why doesn't he wake up?" the boy cried, trying to get free from the nurses' grip, but rapidly giving up. "Is he... Is he...?" He couldn't finish his question, to afraid of what could be the answer. "Is he...?" he gave a second try, but the words were stucked in his throat as he bursted into tears.

"He is not dead." one of the man anwered him, his voice feeling distante somehow. Kyle wanted to smile at the answer the nurse gave him, but didn't succeed and let out even more tears instead.

"Bubbeleh, don't cry," Sheila whispered, stroking Kyle's hair. "Everything will be okay." Few more tears dropped before the red-head mumured an answer too low for anyone to hear. "W-What did you say, bubbeh?"

"I said: I don't believe you." Kyle repeated louder, tears continuing to drop from his eyes as he lazily tried to get free again.

"Can we give him a tranquilizer?" one of the nurse quietly asked another, for Kyle not to hear. They failed, though, but Kyle didn't care: he was totally disconnected from the reality, repeating again and again the last sentence he told his mother. He didn't heard the nurse's answer, but the following moment his view started to blurry again before all became black anew.

* * *

><p><em>Depressing, isn't it?<em>

_And that's it for the prologue! Please, let me know how you find it so I can improve myself in the future. Also, sorry for the millions mistakes I probably made, just remember that I'm not a native English-speaker. Oh, and just to settle things down, I'm not really sure if I really know where to cut my pargraphs when writting in English, so if anyone could help me with that I'll be really thankful!_

_Also, as I said in the beginning, I'll not continue this fanfiction without knowing if you guys like it. In other terms: reviews are more then welcome! (even though I already have the second chapter in my computer, keke)_

_- Hetachiyoni_


	2. Chapter 2

"Fellas! Fellas! He woke up!" All the classroom stared blanckly at the new arrivant. Kyle and Kenny exchanged a glare before the teacher spoke up, looking rather annoyed. "Mr. Stotch, may I ask you why you are disturbing my class ?"

"Guys, you don't understand... He is awake!"

"Who is awake, Butters?" Kyle finally asked, sniggering at the situation.

"You don't make any effort, do you?" Butters somehow manage to retort which made Kyle frown. "Stan! Stan is awake!" At the simple evocation of his "ex" bestfriend's name, Kyle froze, letting fall to the ground the pen he was previously holding.

It had been two years since the accident which had led Stan into coma. Kyle had visited his friend a countless times during the first year, before he achieved to convince himself that Stan, his bestfriend, the person he loves the most in the world was going to die. He had been through tears and depression but he had accepted the idea and now... you just tell him that Stan was awake? After two years? He couldn't simply believe it. He couldn't even _accept_ it.

He kept staring blackly at his desk for a moment, before he suddenly stood up, raising one of his hand. "May I leave, Madam?" He didn't even bother to wait for an answer. If he stayed here, he was going to explode. How was that possible? How could he be awake? When did medecine become that badass?

Leaning against the wall of the corridor, Kyle frowned looking at the ground. He tried hard to think... to think... to think about what? The whole situation didn't make any sense to him and before he even realized tears started falling from his eyes directly to the floor. He rubbed his hands against his eyes a countless time in a attempt to stop them but constantly failed.

"Kyle?"

The red-haired boy, didn't make a move. He perfectly knew whose voice it was and he just didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now. "K-Kenny?" he eventually asked already knowing the answer. Dammit, he hated himself for letting himself stuttered._  
><em>

"Of course, who do you think it would be?" Kenny gingled. Kyle didn't get how his friend could laugh in a moment like this. The only thing _he_ could do was crying without seeing the end of it. So, instead of laughing back like he would usually do, he let out a quite painful cry that he didn't manage to keep in. That was the extra sound for Kenny who rushed toward Kyle and the next moment the red-headed boy felt his head buried in the other one's torso. "Come on Kyle, why are you crying? He is awake, isn't that amazing?" Kenny said, starting to stroke the red hair of the other one.

"N-No, it's horrible. I was certain he would die. What an horrible friend I am..." Kenny let out a sigh. Sometimes he felt like his friend just put to much burden on his soulders. He couldn't stop blaming hisself for nothing and everything. Being around him was way too depressing but, hey, that was a part of the character.

Sighing once again, Kenny put some space between him and his friend – most to the other's surprise – just to tilt Kyle's head up and put a kiss on those lips of him. The red-haired remained frozen for a moment, eyes wide-openned before actually reacting by pushing Kenny away.

"Eh! What are you doing? Don't kiss me! I'm crying dumbass!" Kyle said, wiping both his eyes and his lips in a very childish way.

"Hey! I just tried to cheer you up!"

"That doesn't work!" Kyle pushed his friend's torso several times in a very childhish way.

"Okay, okay!" Kenny rose his hands in defeat, breaking the closeness once again. "Anyway, you know we will eventually have to go and see him, right?" he continued after a short break.

Kyle nodded slowly, swallowing his last tears. He knew. He knew damn too well. But what he didn't know was how it was actually going to happen. How he could face his friend after two years. How he could just come back in time and act like he usually did. Why did everything seem so complicated?

"Like when?" Kyle finally dared to ask.

"This afternoon. After school." _What ?_ That was way too soon. He had to prepare himself and- Kyle's eyes suddenly flashed through is tears as his brows furrowed. For a moment Kenny was almost affraid but he eventually managed to keep his laughing face on. "You know, that's a meeting you can't avoid without a damn good reason, Kyle." Kenny suddenly felt like explainning. Kyle didn't tell a word. "Do you really want me to go there and have to explain to Stan that his Super Best Friend didn't feel like coming?" Silence. "Because I can do it, you know. Really!"

"I hate you."

Kenny flashed a smile. "Love you too!" And then he was gone. Back to class or wherever the hell he felt like going. Kyle remained all alone in the corridor thinking of a way to espace this "meeting"

"Dammit!" he cursed as he find none.

* * *

><p>Later this afternoon, Kenny came to pick up Kyle after his class. A <em>very<em> silencious and frowning Kyle. After that, both of them along with, God knows why, Butters get out of the school and started walking toward the hospital. During the walk, it was the same schema: Kenny and Butters were talking to each other – even if Butters was the one doing most of the conversation – while Kyle remained silencious. For a moment he asked himself if he souldn't try to throw himself under a car. But finally it didn't seem like such a good idea.

Passing in front of Kyle's house, the latter came up with an other idea but as he openned his mouth to talk, he was stop right away by Kenny's voice, "No, your mother is not waiting you home. I already called her."

"Since when do you have my mother phone's number?" Kyle asked genuily concerned.

"About third grade."

"...What?"

After that, nobody added a word and everything became silent anew. For a short while at least.

"I'm so excited, fellas. Our friend is awake!" Butters broke the newly-installed silence. Kyle arched a brow. Since when Stan and Butters have ever been friends? "It've been a while! Aren't you excited? Because I am!" Kyle growled. He just felt like slapping him for not being able to stay silencious but didn't initiate the move and kept his arms for himself.

"I am," Kenny sighed. "Kyle?" he asked, waiting for the latter to give his opinion.

...And now he just felt like slapping Kenny too.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long to reach the hospital nor did it take them long to find Stan's room. It had always been the same for two years and Kyle knew the number by heart.<p>

"Are you ready?" Kenny teased, his hand on the knob.

Kyle rolled his eyes, "Oh my God, Kenny, just open the damn door!"

"Well, well and now you are the one being excited? How weird," the blond one continued, smirking. "Well, here you go, _babe_." Kyle rolled his eyes a second time at the nickname as Kenny finally openned the door.

_Guys!_

Kyle closed his eyes for a second as he heard _that_ voice. It felt so far away. So _very_ far away. And, in a way, he could feel that he had missed that voice. He couldn't recall the last time he had heard it. Or... maybe he could. He just didn't want to. He didn't want to think back at the accident and as much as he could he would avoid those memories. Still, the only thing he knew was that Stan's "last words" were some shitty last words. Really shitty. He could recall that.

When Kyle openned his eyes again, Butters was near the hospital bed, Kenny was just in front and... and on that very bed laid Stan. _Stan. _Just seeing him like that seemed so wrong. Weren't those eyes supposed to stay close forever?

Kyle couldn't help to stare at his friend. At how he looked like, at how he didn't seem that different from the Stan in his memory. Of course he had seen Stan after the accident, but _that _Stan back there wasn't his Stan. It was a deadly Stan. A corpse. An alive yet almost dead Stan. The Stan in front of him was the Stan of his memory. Not the other one.

While he was occupied staring from the doorway, Stan meet his gaze. Kyle catched his breath. Now what? This whole meeting seemed so terrifying to him. He wanted to look away but he couldn't. Something in Stan's eyes kept him still.

_Kyle!_ the voice strangely rung in Kyle's ears.

And that was it. The red-headed boy turned his gaze away. "H-Hey, dude." he stammered, looking at the wall.

Stan only raised a brow at Kyle reaction, before Kenny took the floor. "You took a rather good nap, Sleeping Beauty," Kenny said as their fists met each other in a manly greeting.

"God, guys, you seem older."

Kyle rolled his eyes. Cliché conversation.

"Because we are, smartass."

Cliché answer.

"I'm so happy, Stan! I missed you!"

Kyle frowned.

"Miss you too, Butters."

Obviously not but whatever.

"And you too Kenny."

More accurate.

"And you. Kyle."

Silence.

Ah? He took some time to Kyle to understand that someone or, more accuratly that _Stan_ was talking to him. Right, he was the only one name Kyle here but, still, he didn't seem to get it as he remained frozen and silencious. Was he suppose to say that he missed him too? That was what friends told to each others and that was more than certainly true but still the words didn't find their way out.

"Kyle is feeling a little sleepy, right?" Kenny came to his rescue. Lightly slapping Kyle in the back.

The red-haired boy shighed in relief. "Y-Yeah."

Kenny's smirked at the answer. Kyle arcked a brow. What know? Of course he knew that kind of smirk, he knew Kenny after all. That smirk that Kenny used when he thought about dirty things but-

...And then it snapped him. He couldn't believe he just answered "yes" to _that_ question. His checks instantly turned bright red at the understading of the implicit. He sould just facepalmed. Fortunatelly, the other two seemed totally oblivious to the overtone.

…

_Wait?_ "Fortunatelly"? Why "fortunatelly"? Kyle and Kenny were a couple after all, that was not new. Everyone knew it. Everyone _except_ Stan. But he would certainly learn it at one time or another. Then why did this only thought sound that thrightening?

He was certainly not ashame of Kenny.

Then what?

"See you next week at school, Stan!" Kenny stopped Kyle in his thoughts, walking toward him. Or, more precisely, toward the exit. Were they leaving? Well, thanks God that wasn't that long!

"Wait, what?" the ebony boy snapped.

Kenny smirked once again before answering, "That's not because you have slept for two years that you are going to miss your last high school's year."

With that Kenny left. Butters left. And Kyle was the only one who remained still. He stared at Stan for a moment, not sure if he had to stay, left or, at least, say something. But that was not Kyle who initiated the last move. Stan raised his arm waiving an hesitant goodbye toward the other. Kyle intiated a not-that-confident smile and then took his leave.

In perfect timing, Stan's mother entered the room making sure to close the door after her.

"How did it go?" she asked happily.

"I really... don't know." Stan frowned thoughtfully.

* * *

><p><em>And that's it for that chapter (that I find a bit a messy but whatever)<em>

_Thank you, guys, for your sweet reviews. Knowing that a few persons, even if it's not a lot, are interested by this story is enough to keep me motivated! Even if it was only one person I think I just couldn't stop knowing that this person would be waiting for the next part. But even so, reviews are always welcome~_

_I also tried to apply the advises you gave me about the paragraphs to this chapter and the previous one. I hope it's better!_

_Also, sorry for the K² I know how it feel to see one of the component of the main pairing with an other character especially if you don't like this pairing. But I find this more interesting this way! The weird thing is that the more I write about K² the more I start to like it. But don't worry, Style is still my all-time number one!_

_Well, see you next time, guys!_

_-Hetachiyoni_


	3. Chapter 3

As predicted, the next monday Stan was back to school and God nows how unhappy he was about it. In the corridors, everyone was looking weirdly at him. That was an understandable reaction since he hadn't showed up for two years but... that was way too creepy. People would stare. People would talk – to everyone but to him, of course. And Stan would just avoid everyone the best as he could.

At time to time he would dare to look around him, cleverly avoiding the gazes. In two years, nothing in his high school had change, even the teachers were still the sames. Nothing had change and yet... he felt like everything had change. First, they were this pity he could feel in the air. Second, there was clearly something up with Kyle. Third, he hadn't hear the annoying voice of Cartman yet and that was clearly something new. Looking at it, it didn't seem like a big deal but... he felt that there was something more, even though he couldn't guess what yet.

Arriving at his first class since two years, Stan was more than happy to be able to avoid those gazes that had follow him along the corridors. Sometimes he would simply asked himself if he had something stick up his shoes. He would check and find nothing. Yeah, right. _Coma._ That's the only thing which worthed him those gazes.

So, he left those gazes... Only to find more inside the classroom. Even the teacher was staring. Damn, that was creepy. The only one who wasn't staring was a red-headed boy best-known as Kyle. In fact, he wasn't even looking finding the wall somehow much more interesting. There was a free sit next to him but... Stan sighed walking toward his friend.

"Can I sit here?" he asked. Why did everything suddenly felt so ackward? He didn't remember it being like this two years ago. Or... was he just to oblivious to notice? Well, he would clearly have to thought about that later. But, for now, he was only waiting for Kyle to acknowledge his presence.

The latter slowly raised his head. For a second his gaze met Stan's one before it went back to the table.

"Well. Normally it's Kenny's sit but..." he bit his lips. "But since he isn't here I guess... I guess you can."

Stan smiled in relief. It didn't go that bad, right? Yes, Kyle was still avoiding his sight like he was some terrifying shit but at least he didn't get rejected.

"Talking about that, where is he?" Stan asked, trying to make simple conversation – which was not less ackward. Kyle instantly redded at the question.

"H-How should I know?"

"I don't know, you two seem closer."

Kyle oppened his eyes in shock, fighting against the urge to scream "WHAT?!" which would have been even more suspect. Could he know that Kenny and him were a couple? Who could have told him? If it was Cartman he was totally going to kill him.

Stan stared at Kyle for a while, before setting back in his chair. "Whatever. Don't think to hard on it." he sighed.

This time, Kyle turned his gaze toward Stan and kept it lock. It took him some time to react. Strangely, he was often really slow lately. "Wh- Wait. Th-That's my sentence, fucker!"

_Finally._ Finally a smile came accross Kyle's lips as the latest punched his friend in the arm. That's all Stan was waiting since his visit at the hospital and finally it was here. The ebony boy let out a laugh. "So, we are good?" he asked.

At this question, Kyle face became serious anew. Stan hold a growl. That was too short. "What? Where we bad?" the red-headed one asked concerned.

Stan bit his lips. Why did he ask that in the first time? "I don't know. Tell me." That quieten Kyle who didn't answer, still staring at his friend. Stan couldn't tell if that stare was a good thing or a bad thing, but Kyle seems to think deaply about the question. Maybe a bit too deaply. Was it suppose to take so long to just answer "no"? No. Except if the answer was not the one he wanted to hear...

Whatever the answer was he didn't get the chance to hear it as the teacher stepped inside the room quieting the class and announcing a boring math class.

* * *

><p>At the end of the class, Kyle, as Stan expected, stormed out of the room without waiting for anyone and especially not for him. He would probably come back later with a lame excuse like "I had to go see a teacher" or "I had to go to the library" Stan could guess.<p>

For two classes Stan remainded all alone with all those gazes laying on him and it's only when the lunch time come that he went searching for his friends. They were not hard to find since they were the most noisy table of the whole cafeteria. Sitting at the table, were Butters, Kenny – back from wherever – and, oh thanks God, Cartman. Strangely enough, Stan was almost, _almost_, happy to see Cartman. He was certain he would regret this thought later, but whatever.

"Hey, guys." he grated, taking a sit at the table and suddenly realizing that Kyle was missing. Stan rolled his eyes. Well, _of course_ he was.

"Hey, fag. How ya doin'? Still boring as shit?"

Wow... it took even less time than he thought for the nice feelings to disappear.

Stan oppened his mouth to answer but he was rapidly cut by someone else. "Probably," the voice answered behind him. "And you, still fat as shit. Things are as they used to be. Isn't that awesome?" Stan raised his eyes, just to met Kyle gaze laying on him. The ebony-boy frowned.

"That was _so_ funny, Kyle. So very funny." Cartman grumbled as Kenny and Butters bursted into laughter.

"Where did you go after the math class?" Stan asked from nowhere, not paying attention to the other three.

Kyle raised a brow at the question. "Library." he simply answered with a shrug.

"Bullshit." Stan mumbled, taking his gaze back at the table. Kyle frowned at that. From his seat, the ebony-boy could hear his friend searching for something in his backpack and the next second an heavy book was thrown on the table where should lay Stan's plate.

"Happy? Damn it..." Kyle cursed as he finally sit on the reminding place.

"Oh-oh. Did you guys broke up?" Cartman snickered before getting two angry glares from both Kyle and Kenny. "Ah, yeah, right, I forgot. You're no' funny, guys..." Cartman sighed. At that, Stan raised an interrogative brow. What did Cartman forget? Obviously something he wasn't aware of. It's at time like this that he hated coma the most. All those things he had probably miss and that no one would explain to him because "suming up two years was way too long"

"Where were you this morning?" Kyle asked Kenny, dropping the last subject.

There was something, Stan could feel it in the air.

"Home. Sleeping." Kenny answered.

And no one wanted to make him aware of this thing.

"You could have tell me."

Something which was involving both Kyle and Kenny.

"Why so?" Kenny started.

And maybe Cartman too.

"Would you have liked to stay sleeping with me?" he continued.

"What was Cartman talking about?" Stan asked, suddenly realizing that his friends where talking about something he didn't get – and which sounded really perverted. Why would Kyle sleep with Kenny in the first place?

Kyle growled. "Would you mind taking care of your own buiseness, Stan"?

"What a lunatic!" Stan said louder than he should, getting an angry glare from Kyle. "I thought we were good!"

"I thought too, but that was before you stop trusting me for no reason."

"How could I trust you when you are always acting so strange?"

"_Sorry_ if I need some time to accept the fact that you are back in the real world."

"Well, if you are not happy about it then just say it!" Kyle's frown worsen. He looks like he was on the verge of either exploding or crying. This frown took Stan off-guard as he immediatly shut up.

"Come on guys, what's the problem now? I don't get it." Kenny interfered, trying to ease the tensions.

"I don't know! I don't know!" Kyle stood up in a theatral motion which get the whole cafeteria to stare at the scene.

"Kyle!" Kenny said, frowning and looking obviously more pissed than he was before. But that didn't do anything as Kyle walked out of the cafeteria fists clunched and an angry frown on his face.

"Kyle! You haven't eatten yet!" Butters found clever to add.

"LIKE I CARED!" was the last thing the group heared before the cafeteria's doors slammed shut.

"That's what happen when a bunch of friends have their periods all at the same time." Cartman added and, for once, Kenny couldn't do anything but to agree.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Stan was found waiting in one of the many high school's corridors an heavy book in his arm. He wasn't really sure of what had happened at lunch time, but he knew that he had to try to repair this knowing that Kyle was way too stuborned to make the first move. So he thought of that book Kyle had forgetten. He just had to use it as a pretext to apologize and maybe get some more explanations. Unfortunatelly Stan hadn't any idea of what class Kyle could probably be having right now...<p>

"Stan what are you doing?" a well-known voice called the ebony-boy from behind. Stan turned around just to face Kenny laying against the lockers in a rebellious way.

"Waiting for Kyle. I have to... give back his book." Stan answered with a forced shrug.

"Erh..." Kenny winced. "You're sure you want to do that? I can give it back if you want." he said, helding his arms out.

"No, I want to talk with him a bit." Stan answered, protectively holding the book against his torso. The gesture made Kenny sighed slightly and let his arms fall along both side of his body. He took a deep breath as he left the lockers to come closer to Stan.

"Yeah, because it went perfectly well the last time." he smirked.

"I don't get him..." Stan admitted, thinking back on what happened at lunch time.

"Well, I don't get any of you." the blond one giggled. But Stan wasn't in a laughing mood and only stared at Kenny without letting any sound coming out.

"Do you know which class he is having?" Stan finally asked, going to the main topic.

Kenny smile fadden as his face took a serious expression for a few seconds. _Yes. _Obviously he knew, but... "No." he answered, smiling once again. The sudden change made Stan raise a brow. First, Kyle and now Kenny why everyone was acting so strange ? At least, Cartman was still the same. Not sure it was a good thing, though.

"You know, Stan, I'm not a total idiot. And I will not let you have that." Kenny continued, his smile somehow turning into a more sadistic one.

"Have what?"

"Guess." Stan frowned not getting where Kenny was going. The latter wait a few seconds before simple repeting: "_Guess._" and leaving Stan all alone once more in the corridors.

* * *

><p><em>And that's it! It didn't turn how I would like it to, but that's it anyway!<em>

_Seriously, I have written this chapter like five times in a row because I didn't like it. I still don't, but I don't have the courage to re-write it one more time. Sorry guys!_

_Also, you guys are really lame at reviewing. I don't want to ask for reviews, but just remember that reviews is what keep me motiviting and help me writting faster~ However, since I got the cutest review on the last chapter, I forgive you for now ;)_

_**Kurumi2413Keehl:** I had to answer because, so cute~ And that's okay if you can't right too much in English, just write in Spanish it would make me practice! And, I really need to practice, believe me. My Spanish is like beurk._

_Anyway. ¡__Gracias para tu comentario! ¡Me complace que te gusta la historia! ¡Espero que te gusta este capitulo tambien~!_

_And thank you other guest reviewer and every other readers. See you next time!_

_-Hetachiyoni_


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning, Stan wouldn't have given his book back to Kyle. So he guessed he would just wait for either their next math class or the next lunch time. Lunch time came first. He would walked toward their usual table, he would sit... and Kyle would simply left without a word. The ebony-boy would meet the angry gaze of Kenny before it turned into his usual smile and would just eat silencly with the other three.

Monday, Tuesday, Wenesday. And Stan had still Kyle's book in his backpack. He came to math on Thursday but this time Kenny was there, sitting next to Kyle, somehow unableing him to talk to the red-haired boy.

Finally, Friday came and there he was once again, waiting in a corridor like a lost soul, wondering how he had achieved to screw up everything in less than a week.

Seriously, was coming out from coma that difficult for everyone he wondered. Stan ran a hand through his hair. Why was he making so much efforts, anyway? Wasn't he the one who had slept for almost two years? He sighed. Maybe because that was Kyle and that being in bad term with him was the last thing he wanted after a so long nap.

"Hey Stan!" a voice called him from behind, interrupting his thoughts. "What are ya doin'?" asked Cartman with an usual smirk on his face.

"As you can see, nothing." he answered although not looking at him, too occupating wishing to see a red head appearing in the corridor.

"Yeah. You look really stupid by the way." Stan sighed with frustration. Couldn't he just shut up for once? Why was he even talking to him if it was to say things like that? He was about to answer Cartman's comment when the latter took the floor again: "You know, if you want to make it up with Kyle," Stan turned his gaze toward Cartman, considering the fact that he may help him. "I suggest you kill Kenny first." Well, of course he wasn't.

"What?" Stan raised a brow. He was perfectly aware that Cartman was a total idiot and he was not considering at all what the latter was suggested him but what Kenny has to do with him being in bad term with Kyle to begin with? Sure, he was acting weird, but it seemed like everyone was acting weird anyway.

"Can't you see those ones are too close? That's disgusting!" Cartman spitted.

"How close?" Stan asked, feeling more and more interested about the conversation.

"Oh my Gawd, Stan, you're so slow." Stan growled. "I would say that there is hardly a thing about Kyle that Kenny doesn't know." The ebony-boy frowned, not understanding the point. This meant everything and nothing to him. Had Kyle replace him as a best friend? Well, it would make sense, but... "So! That's how I see it," Cartman continued. "You two will fight to death for Kyle and when everything will be finished I'll kill Kyle!" Stan rolled his eyes at Cartman's nonsense as he started walking toward the cafeteria soon followed by Cartman. Lunch time was coming once again and Stan could predict that Kyle would try to escape it anew.

"But don't worry Stan, for once I'm with you," Cartman took once more the floor. "Kyle have done to much perverting Kenny's mind."

"I'm so flattered." The ebony-boy rolled his eyes.

Once again, when Kyle saw Stan coming toward their usual table he stood up ready to leave, but, this time, Stan didn't plan on letting him go. So, when Kyle passed by, Stan rapidly grabbed his arm obliging him to pay attention.

"Kyle, can we talk?" The ebony-boy asked, watching Cartman leaving for their table.

Kyle turned his gaze toward Stan in exasperation. "No." he rapidly answered, trying to get free of the ebony-boy's grip in vain.

"Later?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I have exams to prepare."

That was obviously a lie, but Stan let it flow.

"This week-end then?"

"I'm not here this week-end."

Lie again. It started to pissed Stan off a little.

"Next week?"

"I can't."

Stan frowned. "You know, Super Best Friends souldn't avoid each other like you do."

The nickname quieten Kyle. His frown didn't disappear, but, at least, he looked like he was considering the idea. Silence took place for a few seconds before Kyle let it go: "Fine!" he get his arm free. "Come pick me after History class, but that better not be a long talk!"

Stan couldn't keep his smile for himself as he let Kyle go. Thanks God, he had finally accomplished something.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Stan was, as predicted, waiting for Kyle in front of his History class. From the outside he could hear the teacher talking about how Napoleon lost it all in Russia. Or something like that. He didn't quite give a shit in fact. He was just waiting for the teacher to say every student's favorite words: "and now you may live" Fortunatelly for him, they didn't last long and one or two minutes laters the whole classroom was emptying itself in the corridor.<p>

Rapidly, Stan spotted Kyle's red hair and walked toward him: "May we go?"

"I thought I told you I didn't want it to be a long talk."

"And it will not be, just... I don't want to talk here."

"Seriously..." Kyle sighed annoyed, walking ahead toward the exit.

Once outside, Kyle heared Stan unlocking his car from behind. This only sound cut his breath. "L-Let's walk instead!" he tried to sound as pissed as he was before even though a strange fear was obviously taking the lead.

"Okay." Stan shrugged getting Kyle's point.

During the walk no one said a word. Kyle didn't want to and Stan just felt like it wasn't the good moment yet. But after a good ten-minute walk Kyle couldn't keep it to himself and eventually dared to ask: "Where are we going now?"

"You'll see." The answer didn't satisfy Kyle who immediately frowned. "We're almost there anyway." Stan precised, not wanting to piss the red-haired boy even more than he already was.

The walk last for at least five minutes more before Stan finally stopped... in the middle of a playground.

"The playground? Seriously? Dude, what are you? Four?" Kyle crossed his arms.

"Come on, that is fun!" Stan tried to argue.

"That stopped to be fun since we were six," Kyle said back. "And it's fucking gay too..." Stan frowned at that for what he thought were some obscure reasons. "So," Kyle started once again. "We were here to talk, weren't we?"

Stan sighed. He would have so liked to skip this part. But what was he thinking? That was Kyle and he was obviously not going to screw it all and make it easy. So he rose his eyes at the sky and took a deep breath.

"Listen, I... I am sorry if I didn't something which pissed you off, it wasn't meant to be." He took his gaze back to Kyle waiting for a reaction. There was none. He was still here, arms crossed waiting for Stan to go on. "I really am sorry. It's been two years and I'm already screwing everything up," At this, Kyle unlocked his arms a frown growing on his forehead. Stan took this at an alarming sign and started growing panicked. "Really, I don't know. B-But you were acting so weird and..." he continued, stress now visible on his face. "Or maybe_ I_ was the one acting weird, I really don't know. Everything seems so weird and you are acting weird."

"Stan..." Kyle tried to interfere.

"And Kenny is weird too, but Cartman is still the same and I don't know if that is a good or a bad thing. I'm not even sure I care. I don't know but what I know is that I care about you."

"Stan." Kyle made a step back, making Stan coming closer as to prevent him from leaving.

"So please forgive me."

"Stan!" Kyle tried a last time to stop Stan's speech in vain.

"And please don't leave!" As the ebony boy endded his talk, both of his hands were gripped at Kyle's arms as he was clearly pleading him with his eyes.

There was a long silence before Kyle bursted into total laughter. Stan didn't even react to that, probably still too stressed by the whole situation to realize.

"You... You make no sense." Kyle kindly smiled, stopping himself from laughing even longer.

"...What?" That was all Stan could say. To him, the one who wasn't making any sense right now was Kyle.

"Why are you apologizing? I'm obviously the one who made a great deal out of nothing."

What. What. What. Did Stan's brain just exploded? Because that was what it felt like. If he souldn't be apologizing and if Kyle was aware of the fact that he was the one being wrong why did he spend the week avoiding him? That didn't make any sense, did it? "Why were you avoiding me then?" he couldn't keep the question in even though, after more reflexions, maybe he should have.

Once again, Kyle quiten, his smile letting place to a serious expression as he remained silencious. "Okay! You know what? I don't care! I just... I just don't want to be in bad term with you. Not now..." Stan tried to make the whole thing up.

Kyle nodded, his smile back. "Fine."

Suddenly, the red-haired boy came closer to Stan – most to the latter surprise – and hugged him out of nowhere. "You're so stupid Stan Marsh." The ebony boy let out a laugh, getting into the hug.

They stayed like that for a long, _long_ moment before Stan started playing with one wick of Kyle's hair. The latter frowned in alert, rapidly letting go of the hug, not sure about where it was going. "Dude... What are you doing?"

"You look so unreal." Stan answered, trying to catch back his friend's hair but Kyle didn't allow it, snapping his hand away. "You know what I fear?" he continued like nothing. "That I've never woken up. That all of this is only a dream."

"It's not." Kyle answered, eyebrows arcked in incomprehension.

"That's what a dream would say." Kyle frowned. He didn't like where it was going and how fast it was going. Wasn't he apologizing just a few minutes ago? And now what was he trying to do? "I kinda wonder how far I could go before my dream switch and you disappear." With that, Stan came closer and closer and Kyle somehow found himself unable to move away. _Oh God, oh God, please don't let that happen. _Too late. Kyle didn't even get the chance to come back to his sense that Stan's lips were crushed against his. He should have moved away, but he didn't. That was bad, really bad. He didn't do anything to make it stop but neither did he answer the kiss. He was just to shock to do anything. It's only when Stan pulled away that Kyle recover his ability to react and, more precisly, to talk.

"Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"...I'm dating Kenny."

Stan's blood stopped in its way toward his brain. "WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><em>Here it is, guys !<em>

_Sorry, this chapter was a bit long to come out, but I'm in my tests' period so I don't have much time to write... But, but, buuuuut: here it finally goes~! Hourra! And I offered you a kiss between Stan and Kyle so I do hope I'm forgiven~_

_Anyway, here is when real shit begin. From there, it will get more and more interesting I promise (or, well, I hope so!)_

_Once again, I find this chapter really messy but you should be used to this by now since I say that almost every chapter. Don't forget to tell me how you've found it in the reviews. Advices and comments are always good to take! (and it makes me really happy too, so~)_

_Also, I just discovered that you can put past tense after "when"; that the only thing you can't put is "will" I feel so stupid. I should just break my head with a hammer. Why would I even think that in the first place? Well, it seems like I have some chapters to correct!_

_**Dayz'Diari:** Haha, yeah! Kenny is such a genious :D Well, in fact, I think Stan's perfectly aware, just Kenny was really vague in is telling. Like "I won't let you have that" Have what? Your car? Your house? (but who would like Kenny's house anyway?) Your body? (ouh-ouh~) Also I think Kenny might have a deal with Kyle to not tell Stan about their relationship, so that's why~ Well! Thanks for you review~! I'm really happy you found the last chapter awesome, hope you will like this one as well 'w'_

**_Kurumi2413Keehl: _**_I'm so happy to hear that fic' is one of you fav' one! Make me so happy you can't even imagine ;w; And, yeap, I do am from France! If one day you need any help with French or whatever don't hesitate to ask~ I know how French can be such a difficult and tricky language sometimes ;D_

_**Jiiinnn:** But of course! Just don't forget to tell my pseudo and to put the original link somewhere ;) Thanks for the review~!_

_**Unvariablewater:** Thank you so much! Ah, unfortunatelly Kenny isn't in this chapter at all. But! He will be in the next one, be quite sure about it!_

_Also to end everything up, would you allow me a little advertisement? Of course you will, that's my fanfiction, duh! I'm writing a new fanfiction simultaneously with Be Right Back so if you like Hetalia, Scotland and England then, maybeeee you should watch my profile closely because something will come out really soon~ (I'm not really sure it concerned a lot of people here but whatever, it worsed a try~!)_


End file.
